Adaptive Camouflage
Adaptive Camouflage, or simply Camouflage, is the unique supernatural ability to adapt oneself to the environment, either by blending themselves into their surroundings or by outright becoming invisible. Users of this ability can camouflage at least one additional person through tactile contact and, when actively using the power, the users can see each other even when camouflaged, as can those they are making invisible. The ability in question seems to work by creating a visual field around the user rather than the user physically making themselves change colors or becoming invisible, otherwise their clothes would remain visible and they would not be able to camouflage others. This power also seems to enhance the eyesight of the user and the person they are camouflaging, as it gives them the ability to see through the visual field created around other users of the power; this causes them to see the world cast in a greenish-blue light. Users Corey Bryant Corey Bryant, a Chimera who gained his powers from a Chameleon and another unknown creature. possesses the ability to camouflage himself against his surroundings and make himself invisible. Though Corey also possesses superhuman physical attributes such as super strength, speed, agility, durability, and accelerated healing, Corey is not a confident fighter, which is why he uses his powers for more covert purposes, such as gaining intelligence through eavesdropping on conversations, stealing objects, and hiding himself and his friends to prevent others from catching them. However, due to the fact that Corey is involved in the supernatural world and is constantly interacting with shapeshifters, his powers have been thwarted on several occasions due to their enhanced senses picking up on his scent or heartbeat when nearby. Ghost Riders Ghost Riders are able to mask themselves from others, though this is likely connected to their reality warping ability, which they also use to mask objects that belong to the people they have captured and erased from reality. As a result, they can only be seen when they want to be seen unless another user of their power, such as Corey, makes them visible through tactile contact, which seems to indicate that Corey's powers could be derived from them. Limitations While Adaptive Camouflage is a useful power that gives its users the ability to hide from threats and surreptitiously gather information by spying on others, it is not without its limitations. For example, there are some beings, such as the Dread Doctors, who appear to be able to see through this ability, and users of this ability can usually see each other when they are actively camouflaged. Shapeshifters with enhanced senses of smell and hearing can also identify that a user of this power is nearby due to catching their scent or hearing their heart beat, indicating that the camouflage cannot cover up smells or sounds made by the user. Additionally, Mason Hewitt seems to be able to identify when Corey Bryant uses this power, as he says that he can see refracted light around his silhouette when he is camouflaging himself; whether this is an ability unique to Mason (who, as a genetic chimera, was once the vessel of the resurrected spirit of the Beast of Gevaudan, Sebastien Valet) or if anyone could potentially learn to sense this light refraction remains unknown. Gallery Supernatural camouflage damnatio memoriae 1.png Supernatural camouflage tbobh 1.gif Supernatural camouflage superposition 1.jpg Supernatural camouflage superposition.jpg Category:Powers